


Trojan War

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, one-sided matsuoka rin/ryuugazaki rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't know when he started to have some kind of attraction for the Iwatobi butterfly swimmer. All he knew is did and he was tempted to take him from under his friends' noses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan War

"Now that we have gone over the basics, we will be starting to go over a couple of the major pieces of lit that we will be talking about this year. Two of the oldest pieces of Western Literature are the Iliad and its sequel, the Odyssey. Both were written by Homer, one of the first and greatest epic poets-"

Rin let out a yawn as his Literature teacher continue to drone on and on about what they would be reading for the term. It was always dry stuff, the introduction and wouldn't get better until they gotten more familiar with the context. Looking out the window, he wished Sousuke had decided to take this class, but no, he was smarter and took some kind of math class.

Enough to make him gag.

As the teacher talked, Rin mind drifted onwards to what he had to do today. There was practice after classes and he needed to focus on getting everyone on schedule and get ready for their first tournament. He would have to focus on his own training and then he had to meet with Rei after practice.

His face heated up at the memory of the past few days. When Rei came to help and asked for his help once more to teach him to swim. After their first attempt, Rei seem to be accepted the fact that he would only be able to swim the butterfly beautifully. Rin had accepted that and since Rei only started swimming last year, it would be best to let him focus on perfecting his stroke. But, this time it seem different when he was approached after practice one night.

_"With Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai graduating this year, it will be up to Nagisa-kun, Gou-san and I to maintain the swim club for the upcoming year."_

_Rin frown, crossing his arm over his chest, "Yeah? What about it?"_

_"I...I wouldn't be fit to be any new members senpai's if I could only swim one stroke. How would I be able to teach, maintain the club that everyone worked so hard...how can I live with myself if I can't even swim one other stroke!"_

_Rei looked like on the verge of tears, his head held down and couldn't even look Rin straight in the eye. His posture said it all, how he held back his emotions and came all the way to ask for his help._

_"Why not ask the others? I'm sure that they would be more than happy to help?"_

_"I...I...They have done so much for me already. I want to learn, to surprise them that their faith in me isn't wasted. That next year, I will be able to continue what they had started."_

_God, could he be any cuter..._

_When did that enter his head?!_

Since then, Rin couldn't help but have the Iwatobi butterfly on his mind all the time. Maybe cause of the time they were spending with each other, getting a chance to see this other side of Rei. He had to admire how determine Rei was with his swimming, that he couldn't take any less that perfection. He took whatever comments and criticism Rin gave him without making it personal. Rei took it and continue to improve with each lesson.

Not to mention how caring, selfish he was. Rin wanted to teach Rei as a thank you for what he had done for him, for everyone at regional. Rei thought Rin was doing this as a favor of him.

Did the others know how lucky they were to have him as a team mate?

Tapping his pen on his desk, Rin's mind continued to plan what they had to go over. It was tough to train Rei after his own practice. They only had a few hours at night and so much to go over in the small period of time. It had to be draining on Rei to do his own club practice, take the train out there, and swim more then take the train back. God, the nerd still had to do his homework too. With his standards of his work, Rei had to be only get an hour or two of sleep.

"-We shall be starting with the Iliad, which was written in about eight century BC-"

It had to be tough to travel back and forth every day. Still, Rin enjoy them spending time together but on the down side it wouldn't be forever. The lessons would stop and Rin wouldn't see Rei as often. It would only be on weekends, and even than they would be busy with school work and swimming. He had to get scouted this year or he wouldn't have the chance to go to the Olympics.

"-It covers the final years of the Trojan War after ten years of fighting and siege against the city of Troy. It was started when Paris, prince of Tory took Helen, queen of Sparta from her husband, Menelaus. Now, it is said that Helen was the most beautiful woman in the world, a daughter of  of the god Zeus. Many men wanted her as his wife and-"

He didn't want to stop seeing Rei, he like hanging around the younger boy. Besides Sousuke, Rei was the one of the few people to call him out on his bullshit. Most of his friends rather wait to see if he would smarten up. It sucks that Rei and he could only hang out for only a few weeks before it's over. Than it would be back hanging out with the group and trying to make time. He rather be with Rei, alone. But still, who knows when that will be.

Maybe he could ask him out? He would treat Rei like a prince, like the guy deserved to be treated. They would go out to cafes, jogging in the morning together. There would be quiet study dates and they could share soft words in English so no one could understand nor hear them.

No, that would work. Everyone could see how crazy Rei was about Nagisa and vice versa. They were always together, smiling and laughing with one another. Rei cared for Nagisa and made sure that shorter boy was careful and taken care of. Hell, Rin could see the way his eyes were more alive when Rei talked about Nagisa. It would be rotten of him to get in between them until the two idiots work themselves out. Still...he would like a chance.

“ _This sucks. It’s only because they get to hang around every day at school. It wouldn’t be like that if we went to the same school-”_

His eyes widen at the thought before shaking it out, “ _No, wouldn’t work, we are in different years...but then there is Ai and Momo....”_

The more he thought about it, the more the idea sort of grew on him.

“ _If we went to the same school, than we wouldn’t need to wait for after hours, I could help him with his strokes during practices. Rei wouldn’t have to travel out here and he wouldn’t be tired all the time._ ”

“ _I could see him all the time after classes with the dorms and lunches too. We would have the same free time and easier to make plans without waiting for texts or emails. We could study together, could help Rei with his English. We would even be part of the same team now._ ”

Leaning over his desk, Rin smiled in thought, “ _We could even swim in the same relay team too. Share that moment together, the same victory together. He would swim up the same lane as me. I can see him slamming the wall and then I dive in at the exchange. We could share that sight together._ ”

“-He called on those that swear the oath to help each other. They rally together to help him get Helen back from Paris. They and thousand of men left their lives behind to get back one woman-"

And that was the issue. Rin sighed as his thought turned back to reality.

“ _But he likes Nagisa, goes to Iwatobi. As much as I would like him to look like that with me, I couldn’t steal him away._   _Nagisa wouldn't go down without a fight and could get the others to help him win Rei over."_

_"But, if there was the chance, would I take it? Would I steal Rei away like that Paris guy? Risk the others' anger?"_

_"Maybe?"_

Turning his attention back to class, Rin still let his mind wander because Rei would look good in the Samezuka uniform


End file.
